


you were a window away.

by ardenalludes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Marvin is doing his best, and anti and jb's relationship is toxic, and lots of fluff and love, but this is going to be fun as alwayssss, chase and henrik are pretty gay, hey guys!, i'm reposting this story just so it looks better!, life is a pain, some warnings!, sorry for the infrequent uploads, there's going to be coming out, tw internalized homophobia, tw toxic relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenalludes/pseuds/ardenalludes
Summary: Chase Brody has never been the best at making friends, considering the fact that he was raised by a single parent, and as an only child.He lives cooped up inside his own little world, his father being the only "real" friend he ever had.That was, until someone moved next door. Someone finally new. Someone he could be friends with. Someone by the name of Henrik.And, oh boy, little did Chase know he was going to fall head over heels for him.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man, Chase Brody/Dr. Schneeplestein, Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 4





	you were a window away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase Brody has never been the best at making friends, considering the fact that he was raised by a single parent, and as an only child.
> 
> He lives cooped up inside his own little world, his father being the only "real" friend he ever had.
> 
> That was, until someone moved next door. Someone finally new. Someone he could be friends with. Someone by the name of Henrik.
> 
> And, oh boy, little did Chase know he was going to fall head over heels for him.

“Chase, kiddo! Come downstairs, there’s breakfast. Eggs and bacon, just the way you like ‘em!”

Now _this_ was something Chase Brody looked forward to—the enjoyable moment of overcooked eggs, and slightly burnt bacon drowned in syrup.

However, forcing himself to wake up and crawl out of the humble palace he called “his bed”, was not, but who was he to complain? Not that it mattered.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes to rid the rest of his exhaustion. Clothes and papers were scattered across his room, as though a tornado decided to sweep through suddenly.

With a sore throat, he yelled back,

“Comin’, Pa! Give me a second—” Swinging his legs to the side, he stretched, brown hair in a wild mess, as it stuck up in many different directions.

He shrugged, smoothing it the best he could, before hopping up and readying himself for the day.

Toothpaste was his enemy, and mornings were his arch nemesis. It was **NOT** his day.

He rustled through his drawers, searching for a _decently_ clean shirt, as he flipped open the blinds to take a peek outside.

Birds were chirping, and someone was walking their dog down the street, while Chase slid on a shirt.

As he did, parallel from his window, were the neighbors that had recently moved in—The Schneeplestein’s, his dad said?

Chase didn’t clearly remember.

But some **_boy_ **sat in front of the window, reading a book titled, “The Selfish Gene”, by Richard Dawkins.

He was roughly the same age as Chase, possibly a few months older than him, spiky brown hair, and wore overly-sized glasses that were on the verge of falling off his face.

He had freckles that shone like the sun outside, and—

_Woah, Chase. Get a hold of yourself, stop that._

Chase shook his head out of the clouds, as the boy in question glanced up from what he was reading.

With an awkward smile, he waved, as the mysterious boy blinked back in response.

He placed down his book gently, before raising a hand to wave back. Was this what making a friend was like? Chase didn’t really know.

* * *

He caught himself in a daze, in a conundrum. He wanted to be _friends_ with the kid next door.

Flashing a grin in return, Chase tossed on his lucky cap and hobbled down the stairs awkwardly, being greeted by his loving _dad_ , Marvin.

But only his friends called him that—Chase just liked calling him ‘Pa’ or ‘Dad’.

“Finally! I was worried you’d let your food go cold. Sit down, sit down!” With a wave, Marvin turned away, rummaging through the refrigerator.

Chase made himself comfortable, staring at his breakfast with wide, tired eyes.

“What kind of juice are you feeling? Orange? Grape?” He blinked for a moment, before opening his mouth to respond.

“Apple juice is fine, Dad. Thanks—” He weakly smiled, as Marvin poured them both glasses of apple juice, scooting himself to sit beside his son.

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Chase nervously scratched his arm.

It was a habit of his, one that ~~resulted in making himself bleed~~ he needed to stop.

And, as a single father, Marvin could somehow read his son’s mind. He finished chewing and swallowed, before allowing himself to speak.

“What’s the matter? Did I make your yolk not as runny as you like ‘em? I didn’t mean to, if that’s the case.”

Chase returns to reality, as he shakes his head in response.

“Nothin’, it’s nothin', Dad…” This earns him a glare. He pales for a moment.

“I’m just curious about the neighbor’s son, is all. He seems like an odd dude, I dunno. I just thought maybe—”

Marvin drops his silverware with a clatter, his mouth curling into a grin, as his eyes fill with wonder.

Instinctively, he grabbed Chase’s shoulders, nearly shaking him to death.

It was a struggle for Chase to keep his apple juice in his cup—Thank the stars above for gravity.

“What’s this? My _own son_ finally has interest in the outside world, let alone the _neighbor’s_ son?” The boy could practically see the stars shining in his father’s eyes.

It was almost a bit too much for this tired morning. How unfortunate for Chase.

_Pa, it’s not that big of a deal. I just want to be friends, stop._

“… Dad, at this rate, I’m going to be practically pouring my AJ on you. Please, stop.”

He raises a hand to touch the brim of his hat, as his dad finally lets go, giving a huff of annoyance.

“Look, I’m _sorry_. I’m just… Excited for you, is all! My boy, you’re growing up so soon!”

Chase rolls his eyes, rising from the counter to put his dishes in the sink.

Having a father like Marvin was… Enjoyable, but it had its cons. His irritation and annoyance was one of them.

“ _Dad_ , I’m almost fifteen, I’m no child anymore. Stop treatin’ me like one!” He barely hears his dad’s laughter over the running water, washing his hands. It takes him a minute to relax.

“You sure don’t act like it, kiddo. But I’m messing with you. Go outside, talk to him! You ain’t making friends by staying inside, you know.”

“I know Pa, I know, I was just about to do that. Thanks for the _advice_.”

Chase grumbles, glancing in Marvin’s direction, before making a beeline to his bedroom.

“Anything for my favorite kid!”

“I’m your _only_ kid!”

"And _that's_ why you're my favorite!"

Chase groans in response, marching up the stairs and down the hallway to his room, before (lightly) slamming his door.

His father was going to be the death of him—He just knew it.

_Suffocating myself with my own pillow would be good at this point. Nobody would know, not even my old man himself._

Chase thought, staring up at the white ceiling above him. He suddenly felt sick, annoyed, irritated, for some odd reason.

And he despised the gnawing feeling in his stomach. God, it made him want to throw up.

But there was no time in sulking on his bed. There was no time to fall back asleep and never wake up.

Chase had better things to do. He had opportunities to take!

And that would start with getting up, if he could, that was.

Tempted to ignore his thoughts, something stopped them. A faint sound filled the air, just for a moment.

_Is someone throwing rocks at my window?_

He rolled out of bed, knocking over some of his pillows in the process, before going to investigate. It was a two story house, and the chances of some random stranger throwing rocks at him were slim—

* * *

_Oh. It was mystery boy, with his ravenous blue eyes. Lovely._

It caught the teenager off guard, to say the least. It surprised him.

The mysterious boy shut his window again, turning around and shaking his head, as if a sign that he had given up. Chase wasn't going to let that happen.

 _Not_ _on my watch._

Picking up the leftover pebbles along his windowsill, Chase returned the favor, as Blue Eyes turned.

It was his turn to be shocked. His glasses almost fell off his face. Chase couldn't help but grin in return.

Glancing over his shoulder to be sure his father wouldn't hear, Chase whispered loud enough across the void between their windows.

"Hey! Hey, Blue Eyes!" The mysterious boy could hear, that was a good sign. But he simply pursed his lips in response.

"You're new here, aren't you? My dad said you guys moved here like, two weeks ago!"

There was a pause. Mysterious boy disappeared, as he went to retrieve something. A whiteboard.

He uncapped a marker, and began to scribble.

**My family is strict. I can't really talk right now.**

Chase simply nods. He manages to find some paper to write on.

**_It's okay. I understand, Blue Eyes._ **

The response earns Chase a laugh. The glasses-clad teenager has his hands over his mouth, trying to cover himself up. Chase beams.

**Blue Eyes. I like that nickname, stranger.**

_**My name is Chase. I'd rather not be a stranger, considering we're neighbors, haha.** _

**Of course. I will call you Herz.**

Chase frowns for a moment. He's confused.

_**What's that supposed to** _ **mean?**

**You will understand eventually. I like your hat.**

_**Well, I like your glasses. They look nice on you.** _

It's Blue Eyes' turn to smile. He grins, glancing behind him. He quickly scribbles something down.

**I must eat dinner. Will you be here later?**

Chase thinks for a moment. He writes down a response.

_**Of course. I'll be here, waiting for you.** _

The mysterious boy smiles, a genuine smile. He places his whiteboard, and opens his window. His voice is shushed, as though it might break at any moment.

"It was nice meeting you, Herz. I must go!" And without another word, he disappears, vanishing from Chase's sight.

It leaves Chase flushed, as he takes off his cap, mumbling to himself.

". . . It was nice meetin' you too, Blue Eyes. It was nice meetin' you too."


End file.
